Two Monkey D
by SunchineSplachy
Summary: "Tu sais comme c'est dur d'être toujours dans l'ombre de son frère ? "


**_Oï tout le monde ! Voici la réécriture de mon ancienne histoire "Jumelé" qui est renommé en "Two Monkey D.". J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira, on se retrouve en bas :)_**

**_~Les personnage de One Piece et son univers appartiennent au grand Oda-sensei~_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

_« Cher Journal,_

_Tu sais comme c'est dur d'être toujours dans l'ombre de son frère ? Lui qui cherche toujours à se faire remarquer je trouve que c'est réussi. Pour les gens, je ne suis personne, enfin si, « j'ai un lien de parenté avec celui qui portera le drapeau des supernovæ ! »._

_Mais c'est génial me diras-tu. Ah-ah-... Très drôle, alors non ce pas super génial d'être constamment dans son ombre, d'être comparé à lui -parce que oui monsieur est génial, monsieur est généreux, monsieur est beau...- alors que moi bah, je suis rien de tout ça, qu'on vous répète tous le temps que vous êtes faible comparé à lui._

_Personnellement, je le trouve plutôt égoïste et égocentrique. Parce que depuis la mort d'Ace (ô Ace... Tu nous manques dans le monde des vivants...), il s'est mis en tête de ne laisser plus personne mourir, et qu'il sauverait tout le monde, que seul lui avait le droit de se mettre en danger ce qui est extrêmement égoïste. Il ne peut tout simplement pas sauver tout le monde. Croit-il vraiment en être capable ? Est-il tout simplement assez puissant ?_

_La seule chose que j'apprécie chez lui c'est ces valeurs et ça détermination, et je suis jaloux de ça parce que je n'ai pas ces ambitions. Je n'ai pas de valeur (comme « personne ne touchera à mes amis») particulière et je n'ai pas hérité de cette détermination pure dont il fait preuve tous les jours pour accomplir son rêve : devenir le roi de pirate. Quel rêve stupide... Surtout depuis que ce Shanks lui avait donné ce stupide chapeau de paille. Shanks… Pff stupide homme._

_Être libre en étant pirate et être libre en tant que citoyen modèle en respectant les lois c'est bien aussi. Le monde est obligé d'être régis par des lois, même si je sais que la marine ne fait pas toujours les choses biens voire horribles, et quelqu'un devrait changer ça, par la force (pas moi bien sûr quelle question, j'n'aime pas me battre). Mais s'il n'y avait pas de règles ça serait l'anarchie. Il faudrait quelqu'un de fort et d'intelligent et pas un "roi des pirates gum gum complètement illettré"..._

_-Mon stupide frère n'est pas allez à l'école, contrairement à moi qui ait reçu une éducation. Rudimentaire mais une éducation et j'ai étudié continué à lire et à apprendre __jusqu'à __aujourd'hui__.-_

_Je sais que mon frère est un bon pirate qu'il ne fait pas de mal aux gens mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Les autres détruisent et brûlent les villages, depuis la mort de Newgate c'est devenue littéralement le bordel. Les pirates affluent de partout à Fushia car par je ne sais quels moyens ils ont découvert où avait vécu mon stupide, déganté, -illettré- et inconscient de frère. Mais mon Jiji s'était ramené après la mort d'Ace et avait protégé le territoire. En parlant de lui, il avait toujours en tête de former le dernier espoir des Monkey en Marine redoutable. C'te blague, moi ? Fort ? Même avec tout l'entrainement du monde je ne survivrais pas. _

_Non, je ne suis pas aussi fort que lui et je ne le serais sans doute jamais malgré mes efforts, que je ne fais pas sois disant passant. Mais ce n'était pas lui que je visais vraiment. Je hais les pirates, je n'aime pas leur façon de faire, ils regardent toujours les gens de haut. Sauf Luffy, parce qu'il est naïf et qu'il croit qu'on vit dans le monde des bisounours. Et ça aussi, ça m'énerve. Cette naïveté à toute épreuve le rendant encore plus débile qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je le plains presque, on doit constamment le prendre pour un idiot mais bien fait pour lui il n'a qu'à regarder la réalité en face._

_Et récemment j'ai appris qu'il avait disparu de la circulation depuis un peu plus d'un an et demi. Ou qu'il était mort. Moi ce que j'en pense, c'est qu'il peut rester dans son trou, il est très bien là-bas._

_Merci cher nouveau journal d'accueillir toutes mes futures et exaltantes plaintes au sujet de mon stupide frère, voici un aperçu en cette première page d'introduction « jérémiades d'Emon &amp; Co »._

_Mais laisse-moi me présenter : je m'appelle Monkey D. Emon. Frère jumeaux de Monkey D. Luffy et faiblard (ce sont généralement les mots qui reviennent au moins une fois par jour)._

Je soupirais une nouvelle fois avant de fermer mon journal de plaintes, ou intime sa dépend des points de vue. Ce nouveau journal était noir avec une couverture en cuir, des décorations dorées et des pages beige style parchemin. Personne ne se doutait qu'il était à moi, heureusement je dois dire. Je le déposais dans l'un des tiroirs à double fond de mon bureau et me levais pour sortir. Mais juste avant je me croisais dans le miroir. Je fus dégoûté. Je lui ressemblais et en même temps non.

Grand mais chétif, pas comme mon frère qui lui était grand et musclé, des cheveux noirs en batailles et mal coupés me tombaient devant les yeux. Les épaules lasses, des bras et des doigts fins. Au niveau du visage, j'avais des lèvres fines et un visage rond, des yeux marqués par de légers cernes, des iris gris foncés et un nez fin en trompette. Aujourd'hui je portais un pantalon en tissu noir trop large pour moi, une ceinture serrée à fond et une chemise bleue verte comme l'océan.

J'adore l'océan, mais il me fait peur. Je crois que j'adore ce qui me fait peur. Ça fait un peu maso sur les bords non ? Bref, je n'ai jamais posé les pieds sur un bateau, je ne connais pas la sensation d'être toujours en mouvement suivant celui du bateau. Je ne connais pas le bruit des grincements de la quille, je ne connais pas la sensation du bois du bastingage sous mes mains ni le bruit affolant des voiles sous le vent. L'aventure quoi.

Encore un soupire. Je sortais, les mains dans les poches pour m'aérer l'esprit. Ce balader dans Fushia était agréable, avec des moulins parsemés sur de grandes plaines à perte de vue. La montagne des brigands surplombant l'île avec de l'autre côté de celle-ci la ville natal de Sabo. Moi je vis chez Makino, une gentille jeune femme qui m'avait aidé à m'intégrer et qui ne prenait pas en compte que j'étais le frère de Luffy, elle m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais et j'avais apprécié ce geste. 'fin je vivais, chez Makino… Partie, envolée. Comme un jeune oiseau prenant son envol, du jour au lendemain.

Continuant mon chemin j'entendais des cris, de joies ? Ou d'horreurs ? Peut-être des pirates. Juste pour voir le spectacle j'accélérais le pas. Une énorme foule était attroupée au port, criant les bras levé. Ils acclamaient quelqu'un ? Je me frayais un chemin à travers ce troupeau en jouant des coudes et lorsque je vis qui était La personne qu'ils acclamaient. Mes yeux faillirent sortir de leurs orbites.

« - Emon ?! » Tandis que le jeune homme me sautait dans le bras.

Je tentais malgré moi de le repousser. Une étreinte de lui ? Même pas en rêve.

« -Luffy… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Dis-je amèrement.

« -Depuis que Rayleigh est parti je me suis accordé une semaine de pause alors je suis venu ! »

Comment peut-il me dire ça avec un si grand sourire alors qui vient de me citer l'un des plus grands pirates de tous les temps ?! M'enfin, plus rien ne m'étonne.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, et je me retournais pour quitter ce rond de gloire qui m'oppressait. Je senti une main voulant m'attraper l'épaule mais je me dégageais pour partir. Une fois éloigné de la foule, je frappais de toutes mes forces sur le pauvre tronc qui n'avait rien demandé. Des voix affluaient dans ma tête.

« -Emon, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec ton frère ? –Emon, tu peux allez lui demander ça pour moi ? Je n'ose pas lui parler… Disaient les villageois dans ma tête. »

« -Mais vous allez la fermer oui ?! » Hurlais-je me défoulant toujours sur le bois. « Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Toujours ce chapeau sur la tête… Il voulait remuer le couteau dans la plaie hein ! Ce chapeau… Ce chapeau qu'il avait sur la tête il y a longtemps… »

Depuis que Luffy était parti de la montagne, je n'étais plus vraiment considéré comme son frère, ou bien c'était moi qui ne le considérais plus comme tel ? Peu importe. Jiji l'avait emmené contre son gré prenant le plus fort des jumeaux pour en faire un Marine, j'étais dans l'interdiction de le voir. Mais Luffy avait très bien réussit à combler sa solitude… Pas même un mot, une lettre, rien de tel.

Je le détestais, je les détestais tous. Tous partis. Mon père qui s'était cassé sans remords même pas un lettre rien j'avais appris qui était mon père au moment de la grande guerre, mon propre frère qui m'avait vite remplacé et un Jiji qui ne cherchait que la force laissant tomber le plus faible. Luffy parlait de solitude ? Pff, il n'y connaissait rien, il ne sait pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain, n'ayant pour simple loisir regarder les autres s'amuser. J'avais perdu le goût à la vie. J'aimais profondément Luffy, et il a laissé une place vide et froide en moi. Heureusement que Makino avait été là, mais elle n'a que repousser l'échéance avant que je devienne l'enfant froid et distant que je suis aujourd'hui. Et quand elle est partie, tout autour de moi n'était plus que sombre et sans intérêt.

Luffy avait ajouté Ace et Sabo à notre confrérie sans même m'en avoir parlé. Je les avais accepté comme amis, pas comme frères. Seul Ace était descendu une fois avec Makino pour une leçon de bonne manière. Contrairement à Luffy et à Sabo.

Il m'avait raconté ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Je me rappelle de cette sensation de jalousie envers cette complicité. J'avais adoré Ace, il parait qu'il demandait souvent des nouvelles de moi.

Et même si je n'étais pas aussi proche d'eux, j'avais tout de même été triste quand il y a onze ans environ Sabo avait été anéanti par un Tenryūbito voire dévasté à la mort d'Ace il y a un an et demi de cela. Mais ça, je me l'étais gardé pour moi seul, n'arrivant pas à extérioriser comparé à Dadan qui avait lâché sa colère sur Garp, je pense que si je n'avais pas été là elle l'aurait tué –même si ça me déplaisais pas plus que ça, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un corps aussi lourd sur les bras-.

Voyant qu'il ne restait presque rien de l'arbre où je m'étais passé les nerfs, je soufflais et desserrais mes mains transpirantes et dégoulinantes de sang, je n'aime pas quand je réagis de cette manière mais je n'ai aucun autre moyen de me défouler, si je n'extériorise pas de temps en temps quand je suis seul je ne serais sans doute plus là aujourd'hui.

Je pris la direction de la lisière de la forêt menant à la montagne de Brigands. Luffy devait sûrement s'y trouver maintenant, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ce que je fais mais il fallait que je monte, je voulais savoir pourquoi il était revenu. Je savais qu'il irait de suite la haut s'il revenait un jour, c'était un endroit symbolique et c'était sa maison après tout maintenant. Alors que moi j'étais devenu la maison de vacances à qui on rendait visite de temps en temps pour voir si elle en bon état puis repartir aussi vite.

Après de longues minutes de marche, toujours à ressasser le passé, j'arrive au bord de la falaise. Luffy est là, assis avec ses jambes recroquevillées, sa tête sur ses genoux. Il regardait la mer, lui aussi pense au passé, et au futur qu'Ace n'aura jamais. Il doit douter, pour être revenu comme ça avec son visage heureux comme si de rien n'était, au fond, il est brisé.

Je n'ai passé qu'une partie de mon enfance avec mon frère de sang mais je le connais par cœur. Être dans son ombre à ses avantages, je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. A l'époque je restais souvent caché dans les branches à observer les trois gamins. Complètement jaloux de leur bonheur et de leur joie de vivre. Je n'arrivais pas à ressentir cette joie, jamais plus je ne l'ai ressenti depuis que Luffy est parti. Même Makino n'a pas réussi à me la redonner pleinement.

Luffy sait que je suis là et que je l'observe. Il sait que j'ai terriblement envie de le frapper. Il sait que j'ai envie de lui gueuler dessus pour lui dire qu'il est stupide, qu'il est bête de se morfondre ainsi, qu'Ace ne reviendra pas. Qu'il est trop tard. J'ai envie de lui crier qu'il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant, qu'il n'a pas fait tout ça pour rien, qu'il n'est pas ce genre de personne à se morfondre sur eux même, qu'il n'est pas le genre de personne a abandonné, il n'est pas moi.

J'aimerais lui dire que je suis là pour lui, mais ça serait lui mentir. Je suis absent de sa vie en tant que frère depuis que Garp l'a emmené. Je ne peux pas l'aider, il n'a pas besoin de moi non plus, ce n'est pas de ma présence dont il a besoin.

« -Je doute. » Sa voix était enraillé.

Et puis, le grand Monkey D. Luffy doutait ? Cela ne lui faisait pas de mal de se sentir faible un peu. Qu'il ressente ce que je vis tous les jours. Ouais c'est peut-être égoïste de ma part, voire méchant, mais je m'en fiche pour l'instant. J'aurais bien le temps de culpabiliser le reste de ma vie.

« -De quoi ? » Lui répondis-je neutre.

« -Suis-je capable de protéger mes amis et de devenir roi des pirates ? »

Il ne s'était pas retourné, mais je savais que ses larmes coulaient. Pourquoi doutait-il maintenant ? Avait-il passé tous ce temps avec Rayliegh ? Après tout ça, il n'avait pas le droit de douter, il ne devait pas baisser les bras, non pas maintenant. C'est lui qui a la détermination légendaire, ce n'est pas moi qui peux l'aider.

« -C'est seulement en allant au bout de ta quête que tu le sauras… »

Ace m'avait raconté que c'était ce que lui avait dit Garp en gros. Luffy s'était enfin retourné vers moi, les yeux embués de larmes. Je m'avançais, et je m'asseyais à côté de lui respirant l'air de l'océan frappant contre les rochers.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que j'attendais un vaisseau de commerçant qui serait prêt à m'emmener dans le Nouveau Monde mais en vain. Je la cherchais juste, je savais qu'elle serait là-bas. Mais personne n'a voulu me prendre pour un voyage soit disant « dangereux ». Sauf que je ne voulais pas me battre, juste la ramener à la maison, comme avant.

Puis Luffy était arrivé, j'y ai pensé une minute mais je me suis ravisé de suite. Mais cette phrase me brûlait les lèvres depuis avant. Je ne voulais pas la dire, je n'en avais pas envie. Quelqu'un m'emmènera forcément là-bas, je n'avais pas envie de passer par lui pour y aller. Je sentais mon cœur accélérer à mesure où la phrase allait franchir mes lèvres, se bout de phrase qui pourrait changer complètement ma vie. La bouleverser à un point que jamais je ne pourrais retourner en arrière. Non, je n'avais définitivement pas envie de dire cette phrase, je ne voulais pas être dépendant de lui. J'attendrais d'autre bateau pendant encore des semaines s'il le fallait.

« -Emmène-moi. » Soufflais-je, tel un murmure à peine audible. Elle avait franchi mes lèvres sans mon autorisation. Je pestais contre moi-même.

« -Pardon ? » Luffy se sécha enfin les larmes.

« -Rien. » Ne commence pas à m'énerver Luffy.

« - Si, tu as dit quelque chose, redis-le ! »

« -Non Mugiwara, je n'ai rien dit ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir... »

Je me relevais pour partir mais il m'attrapait le bras et me regardait avec des yeux peinés.

«-Tu ne m'appelles même plus par mon prénom… Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que tu as dit, mais si c'est bien ce que je pense, viens. »

J'ai vraiment essayé, j'vous jure que j'ai essayé de l'apprécier. Mais je le déteste, je n'arrive pas à apprécier son sourire, sa bonne humeur, sa joie de vivre. Même avec ses yeux de merlan frit il n'arriverait pas à me faire changer d'avis… En le regardant comme ça, je remarque qu'il n'y a plus l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux, c'est la mort d'Ace qui l'a tant affecté ? Et puis, pourquoi je les avais dit ses fichus mots ? Pourquoi mon subconscient avait parlé sans mon autorisation ? Est-ce qu'au fond de moi je voulais partir avec lui ? Est-ce qu'au fond je ne voulais plus être seul, pour retrouver un frère ? Et si... Tout aurait pu très bien se passer, j'aurais dit oui et puis basta. Mais j'ai une fierté mal placé on dirait.

Je remarque que mes traits s'étaient détendu le temps que je réfléchissais, je me repris et fermais à nouveau mon visage de toutes émotions.

« -Non. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je viendrais avec toi en particulier. N'importe qui m'emmènerait où je veux. » Ce qui était faux bien sûr j'avais attendu plus de six mois avant qu'un bateau de commerce vienne à Fushia. « Maintenant lâche -moi. »

Je dégageais mon bras de sa poigne et m'aventurais dans la forêt.

« -Attend Emon ! »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me rattraper. Je courrais et grimpa à un arbre comme j'en avais l'habitude en étant gosse. Apparemment je n'avais pas perdu mon agilité. Il ne me trouvera pas, c'est sûr. Même si je sais qu'il doit avoir acquis du Haki de l'observation, je garde l'espoir qu'il ne me localise pas, pour le peu qu'il oublie de l'activer.

« -Emon ! Je sais que tu as envie de venir ! J'ai senti quelque chose dans ta voix qui me disait que tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais ! Et quand ton visage s'est détendu d'un coup quand je t'ai proposé de venir ! Emon ! Tu viendras tu verras ! Je le sais ! Je viendrais te trouver demain matin et tu viendras !»

Non, je n'irais pas. Même s'il avait réussi à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je le détestais, ça fait dix ans que je le détestais ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Il s'éloignait tandis que je descendais de mon perchoir.

Tard dans la nuit, je ne dormais toujours pas. J'avais réussi à éviter Luffy tout le reste de la journée. Je repensais sans cesse à ce que Luffy m'avait dit. Qu'il ne me lâcherait pas avant que j'accepte. Sauf que je n'en avais pas envie, je crois. Et ça m'empêchais de dormir. Mon subconscient bataillait depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. D'habitude on dit que c'est le cœur qui pose problème quand il s'agit de faire quelque chose ou de prendre une décision, ben là c'est plutôt ma tête. Mon cœur me disait de ne pas y allez par principe, alors que ma tête me sortait une tonne d'arguments pour que j'y aille. Me torturer ainsi donnait mal à la tête. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais perdu. Le fait de me dire que je ne serais sans doute plus jamais seul me faisait un drôle d'effet… Mais mon cœur surenchérissait me disant qu'il m'abandonnerait le moment où il remarquerait que je suis trop faible pour le suivre et je serais un poids, et je suis plus susceptible de le croire. C'est toujours comme ça de toute façon quand on y réfléchit. Toute ma famille est comme ça.

Je me retourne dans mes couvertures cherchant un peu la chaleur du lit. Quand on est réveillé on sent beaucoup plus le froid de la nuit. Je grelotte, je n'ai pas assez de poils pour tenir chaud comme dirait le maire quand je me plains du froid de l'auberge. C'était lui qui avait repris le bar de Makino, lui aussi espérait qu'elle revienne. Penser à Makino me fit oublier mon mal de tête, mais il fit vite remplacé par la tristesse et le manque.

Une larme coula, et je m'endormis sur cette note négative.

Je me sentais bien. Ce doux mouvement de gauche à droite me berçait. L'odeur salée de la mer m'apaisait. Que faire dans une telle situation à part se retourner dans sa couette et soupirer de bonheur ? C'était tellement agréable comme sensation, je voulus remonter ma couette jusqu'aux oreilles sauf, que je n'avais plus de couette. Merde, elle a dû tomber de mon lit… Je tendais le bras pour la ramasser quand mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans de l'eau. Je la retirais vivement en grognant, toujours les yeux fermés. Je portais ma main encore mouillée vers mon front et une goutte s'écroula sur la commissure de mes lèvres. C'est de l'eau salée. Ce n'était pas normal, mais mon cerveau était toujours embrumé par le sommeil et ne captait pas de suite ce qui m'arrivait.

« -Ben tiens, te voilà enfin réveillé ! »

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre mille. Je redressais alors.

« -Mugiwara ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma cha-… »

Oh non, je n'étais pas dans ma chambre, loin de là. J'étais assis dans une barque en compagnie de mon frère. Mais qu'est-ce que je foutais là ? Mon cerveau fut enfin rebranché et assimilait toutes les informations. Moi. Luffy. Barque. Océan. Milieu de nulle part.

J'avais mal à la tête, la douleur me lançait dans les tempes. Je les massais dans l'espoir de les apaiser.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fou là Luffy ? » Mon ton était froid et sans appel.

« -Beeen… Je t'avais dit que tu viendrais alors je t'ai emmené tout simplement. »

J'allais l'étriper. Tout simplement le tuer à petit feu pour le faire souffrir. Et aussi pourquoi j'ai un sommeil si lourd ! Je fulminais littéralement. Je sentais mon visage passé du vert surprit, au rouge colère. Les jointures de mes doigts blanchissaient sous la pression de mes poings. Mais en y réfléchissant deux minutes, je me trouvais sur une toute petite embarcation, alors si je fonçais sur lui comme une furie on ne ferait pas long feu. Je m'imagine très bien la scène où nous tomberions tous les deux à l'eau et qu'il m'attraperait la jambe pour ne pas couler et m'emporterait avec lui au fond de l'océan à cause de son fruit… Je ne préférerais donc pas prendre de risque. Je soufflais donc pour reprendre mon calme, je l'étriperais quand nous serons sur la terre ferme. Oui j'ai d'excellentes idées pour faire souffrir à petit feu un homme élastique…

« -On est loin de Dawn ? » Dis-je tout naturellement.

« -Oui assez, il doit être environ midi et j'ai pagayé depuis l'aube. »

Et il était fier en plus. Je soupirais.

« -Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes alors ? » Je pourrais sans doute envoyer un message de là-bas.

« -Sur Calm Belt. »

Ma mâchoire tombait. Calm Belt ?! Je ne pourrais jamais rentrer chez moi.

« -Pourquoi ? »

« -Pourquoi quoi ? »

« -Pourquoi va-t-on là-bas ? Et pourquoi tu tenais tant à ce que je vienne alors que j'avais dit non ? »

« -Je veux que tu continues mon entraînement avec moi. »

Il avait pris un air sérieux, s'en était presque intimidant. Sauf qu'il a éludé ma deuxième question !

« -Je ne veux pas me battre. »

« -Je sais aussi pourquoi tu veux partir, et il ne la laisserait pas partir comme ça. Au vu de ta tête tu dois te demander comment je le sais, c'est Rayliegh qui me l'a dit. Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner, à au moins supporter le Haki si tu veux un minimum survivre. De plus, je ne connais personne qui voudrait t'emmener jusque dans le Shin Sekaï à part des pirates prétentieux qui ne tiendraient pas deux minutes. »

« -Ah parce que toi tu ne l'es pas peut-être ? » J'avais été étonné du ton sérieux qu'il avait employé, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça. C'est alors qu'une veine apparue sur sa tempe, j'avais touché un point sensible apparemment.

« -Non, parce que je me suis entraîné, et que je sais ce qui m'attend là-bas… Alors si je dois t'emmener avec moi, tu dois t'entraîner. »

« -Non, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne me battrais pas, et si tu es si au courant de tout tu devais savoir qu'elle reviendra avec moi, j'en suis sûr. »

« -Tu vas t'faire tuer. »

Peut-être, mais peut-être que non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de prendre d'aussi grands risques, mais pour elle je ferais n'importe quoi, quitte à mourir.

« -Je m'en moque de mourir. »

« -Mais moi je m'en moque pas ! » Il s'était levé dans sa barque, la faisant presque chavirer. Je m'accrochais sur les bords tandis que je ne le lâchais pas du regard.

Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans son regard, quelque chose de brisé. Je rêve ou il ne veut pas que je crève ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre de toute façon. Il ne s'était pas inquiété une seconde quand je me suis retrouvé tout seul alors pourquoi maintenant. Et pourquoi serait-il le seul à risquer sa vie dans une aventure ? Quel manipulateur, il se pointe et voilà que je n'ai plus le droit de faire ce que je veux de ma vie.

« -On arrive là sur ton île et je me casse pour rentrer à la maison. » J'avais dit ça sur un ton froid, sans aucunes émotions. Il m'avait énervé à tout vouloir contrôler. Néanmoins, je n'avais aucune idée du comment j'allais rentrer.

Il marmonnait quelque chose pour lui-même, ce fut ses dernières paroles de tout le reste du voyage. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que nous naviguions, j'avais faim et je me sentais seul. La tension permanente entre nous deux commençais à devenir gênante. Je dormais mal, normal dans une barque, mais ce soir-là pour mon plus grand bonheur je trouvais une bonne position et m'endormais vers un sommeil profond.

Je me réveillais, haletant mais ne bougeant pas de ma position. Nous étions arrêtés et il faisait nuit. Je me redressais, j'étais toujours dans la barque mais personne en vue sauf une lueur au loin dans la forêt. Je regardais autour de moi sur la plage, personne non plus. Je me levais enfin mais je trébuchais sur le bord de la barque et m'éclatais le nez dans le sable. Quelle journée de merde…

Je crachais le sable et me dirigeais vers cette lueur. J'entendais des bruits tout aussi bizarres et effrayants les uns que les autres. Je sursautais aux quelques bruits de branchages dans mon dos et accélérais le pas. Cette île avait l'air passablement hostile, je n'aimais pas ça mais vraiment pas ça du tout. J'arrivais enfin, espérant profondément voir de la civilisation un peu plus avancée.

Je fus étonné de voir Luffy assit près d'un feu. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de campement : il y avait de la nourriture et une petite rivière passait non loin d'ici, une sorte de cabane faite avec des bouts de bois et des feuilles et des animaux gros comme des maisons, heureusement pour moi ils étaient endormis. Apparemment il n'y avait aucune forme de vie humaine.

Il levait son regard du feu pour le planter dans le mien. Je déglutis difficilement, avec ce regard ou pourrait croire que c'est moi qui ait fauté. Alors que non ! C'est lui qui m'a littéralement kidnappé pour aller sur cette île perdue sur Calm Belt !

« - Ramène-moi à la maison. » Dis-je froidement.

« -Non. » Comment ça non ? « Je dois continuer mon entrainement ici, et tu le feras avec moi. »

« -Il en est hors de question ! Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Je ne veux pas m'entraîner ! »

« -Et tu crois qu'elle préférera qui ?! Un mec lâche et faible ou un Empereur des mers capable de la protéger ?! »

Je restais sans voix. Il s'était approché et nos nez étaient près l'un de l'autre. Il l'avait donc dit, c'était peut-être vrai mais il n'y avait que lui qui ne me l'avait pas encore dit. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je me jetais à son cou et essayais de l'étrangler, mais il était en caoutchouc cela était donc inutile sur lui mais la surprise de mon geste lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux.

Nous tombions sur le dos, à califourchon sur lui et je le frappais sans cesse. Marre d'être impuissant, marre d'être faible, marre d'être pris pour un lâche, ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois et ça me collait encore à la peau. J'en avais assez d'être comparé à lui, je le frappais encore et encore. Je savais qu'il ne sentait rien mais ça me défoulait. Des larmes ricochaient sur les joues rouges de Luffy, je croyais d'abord qu'il pleurait avant de réaliser que c'étaient les miennes. Tout mon mal être, ma peine, mes pertes, mon dégoût, tout ce que j'avais accumulé ressurgissaient d'un coup. Mes poings étaient de sang et anesthésiés jusqu'à ce que Luffy arrête mon mouvement. J'avais la tête baissé et la respiration haletante surplombé par des sanglots m'empêchant de voir clair dans ma tête.

« - Entraîne-toi avec moi, s'il te plait. »

Je ne bougeais toujours pas, je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir.

« -Au moins les six derniers mois ici. Je t'en apprendrais un maximum pour que tu puisses survivre. Je pourrais demander à Zoro de t'aider avec un katana, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais bien –j'en ai vu un dans ta chambre, pas aiguisé mais voilà-. »

Pourquoi faisait-il tout ça ? Il était presque parti sans dire un mot et là il me proposait son aide pour que je survive ? C'est quoi ce bordel… J'ai les yeux qui me brûlaient, c'était affreux. J'avais mal à la tête, que pouvais-je dire ? Oui ? Non ? Je lui en voulais profondément, mais je voulais la retrouver. Et puis je rêve ou il vient de dire qu'il était entré par effraction dans ma chambre !

Luffy me secouait doucement pour avoir ma réponse. Je me rendais compte que j'étais assis sur ses genoux recroquevillé sur moi-même. Je paraissais très maigre à côté de lui. Jamais je n'ai eu autant de proximité avec mon propre frère.

J'avais le cerveau en compote, alors tout ce que je pus faire c'est d'acquiescer. Il me portait donc près du feu et me tournait sur le côté pour être dos au feu. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, Luffy me dégageait quelques mèches de mon visage. Il fallait que je lui demande pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Je ne comprenais pas ses motivations après tout ce temps. Mais je sentais juste ma force me quitter et sombrer dans un profond sommeil sans rêves.

Demain, un nouveau départ, seul mes choix peuvent faire la différence.

* * *

_**Voilà, dites moi vos avis dans une review elle sera toujours la bienvenue. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**_

_**~Sunchine~**_


End file.
